


Gorram Greta

by Ultra



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode: s04e18 Chuck Versus The A-Team, Firefly References, Gen, Minor Jayne Cobb/River Tam, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Casey hand-picked his Gretas, and there's a real good reason for one of his choices.





	Gorram Greta

The sniper pulled the mask from her face, revealing the same Greta that Jeff and Lester had ‘investigated’.

Nobody knew Casey hand-picked her for his new team.

Later, when she screwed up on the big mission, shot the mark and armed the bomb, he knew their time was lost again.

He didn’t have the words, but pain showed plainly in his ever-expressive eyes.

“So, that’s it. No more Intersect," he said when it was done.

“I could still kill you with my brain," she confirmed, serious a second before she smirked.

“Gorram woman,” he chuckled painfully, as she walked away.


End file.
